Siblings of 'Romeo and Juliet'
by journeyHK826
Summary: Even after ten years, they cannot forget the deaths of the star-crossed lovers. Not necessarily a romance between the characters...BUT there is a IchiRuki hint. I have changed the rating to T.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Siblings of Romeo and Juliet

**Prologue**

"No. No. No. No!" she shook his limp body. He wouldn't wake up, no, he couldn't. He was dead. They...were dead.  
>Her tears fell.<br>Her sobs wouldn't stop. So was the rain.  
>There was no more family for her. They were gone. She wanted happiness for them, for him.<br>_Why was it so hard?_  
>"Why was it so hard for you? Why was it so hard for you?" she spoke, it was barely a whisper.<br>She sobbed until she had no voice. Yet, still her tears wouldn't stop at the sad lovers in front of her.

* * *

><p>He looked at the bodies. It wasn't planned to be like this. It wasn't Romeo and Juliet. He just wanted her to be happy, without the boy.<p>

She wasn't, no, shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have died. They shouldn't have died.  
>A single tear rolled down his sculpted face only to drop on the concrete floor mixing with the blood of his dear sister.<p>

* * *

><p>This is an idea that i HAD to write or i would have forgotten. so, here it is. It involves a Kuchiki and a Kurosaki. I just LOVE the Kurosaki and Kuchiki mashup! This little, short story is brief and minimum, revolving around Karin and Byakuya. I don't necessarily think it's a romance. It could be but...I'll just leave it up to you. Though, i think that the two together is cute too. This story won't have a lot of chapters...<p>

ENJOY!~!

w/love JOURNEYHK826

P.S.- to my GDFL readers: I will be posting the next chapter this friday or the maximum-next week. THANKS for your patience.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming

It was coming. Another anniversary of his sister and her…lover, it was a sad day…so sorrowful and depressed for both families. They both mourn, still, even after ten years have passed, they mourn. Same but it was so different. He could tell. Unlike ten years ago, this day was bright and sunny.

Lowering his head down, he only whispered one word to the silence of the room. "Rukia"

* * *

><p>I know this was like really short and almost a joke...but just wait a day or so for the next chapter...it won't take long.-journeyHK826<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Time to Go

Time to Go

He looked out the window and stared. People were walking, endless and impossible to count, hopelessly and in daze walked to search for their reason. This is what it was like. They looked dull, bland…

The clock began to chirp as the time turned to 8 am. He stared at the clock for some time. He ripped away from the clock and trudged slowly to the main door.

It was time to go.

* * *

><p>Karin looked outside. The day was bright and no cloud was interrupting the suns ray. She looked at her sister who was busying herself with cooking, wrapping and packing. There was so much going on in the kitchen. She could smell the odd combination of smell. It was of flowers and delicious aroma of food.<p>

If a stranger saw her sister at this moment, they would think they were going to party. But who would have guessed that it was the day to remind the death of someone who was beloved. That it was someone very important to her and Yuzu.

_No men in this house…rest in peace_

She looked away. She reminisced as she realized that she was 24. Twenty-four years old…but then why even though she has aged, why does she feel so naïve and helpless? She felt as if she was back to being the person she was ten years ago? She flinched and began to feel the moisture hanging to her eyeballs. Karin commanded herself over and over again to absorb the water back. As she thought about the incident of that day, her thoughts went to the man who was, still, mourning. He was on the other side, in sorrow and pain.

_Pain and sadness is the same, here and there, it is alike…_

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Yuzu to flash a smile at her. She was finished with preparations. Hoisting herself up from the couch, she and her sister walked to the car smiling solemnly. They drove for over an hour. They came fast, the drive had lasted an hour instead of three.

When they arrived at the destination, Karin's mood became morose. It was desperately sad but so peaceful. She sighed and stretched before entering the doors of the vicinity. She stared at the sky more even after she was finished stretching. The clouds were so soft and white. She wanted to catch it ad crush it.

She heard her voice…she turned to her dear sister who had a sad smile. It broke her heart to see her so sad. She walked up to her sister and took the basket from her.

Karin just let the depression hanging in the air to take her into the dull and sad graves.

It was time to go…

* * *

><p>This chapter is LOOONGER than the two chapters before added. I will keep it short-I know that is lame but please understand. I want to concentrate of GDFL more since I have been on break for sooooo LONG! but I like Byakuya and Karin too, so i will come back...SOON!<p>

the next chapter will be posted tomorrow-anytime...

oh also, I **will** keep this the usual amount, but please know that I am so not done with this story...i feel like i want to expand more but it will all depend on my readers (you). THANK YOU ALL for supporting me and this little odd, but nice (hehhehehe) thing with Byakuya and Karin.

WHEN i create a poll, please vote for whatever is to your liking. This will happen around next week. ^^

w/sincerity journeyHK826


	4. Chapter 4: Grown

Grown

The Kuchiki master watched as the grown Kurosaki girl walked toward him. She walked toward them. She walked toward the graves. She had grown. The ten years had done good to her.

It had been sad but good for her, tiring and gentle for her.

She was beautiful now. Gentle sloping shoulders, grown round breasts, the sleek, jet black, obsidian hair- they only emphasized her creamy, pale skin, this only added to her Kurosaki complexion.

A child has grown to a lady.

He watched her. He studied her.

She had the charisma of a Kurosaki. She was shining in a way. Just like her brother, shinging and taking the little light this world got and making it their own.

He diverted his eyes away, turning away from her, back to the face the lovers.

It was time. Time to face more than they ever would…

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRRY! I know this is a late update but it couldn't be helped since my computer crashed. I couldn't work o anything!<p>

Please deal with that this is short overall, the length and chapters. BUT I decided that I WILL do a sequel but in a romancey way-I'm not sure if it will be a chapter story or just a one shot that continues this.

UGH i have so many ideas i want to type but can't do it so many things at once. I will try to create a poll to know what my readers think.

THANK YOU FOR READING! the next chapter is longer, I guarantee it!

-journeyHK826


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

Pain

She followed Yuzu slowly, ever so slowly. It was dreadful, with every step it was dreadful. Hatred…sorrow…yearning…desire, it all mixed up in a cauldron. Like Shakespeare's Macbeth, it was mixing slowly.

Karin soon saw that she didn't see the pair of feet she was staring at. She looked in front of her.

She saw the glaring light, the sun slowly disappearing into the ground, merging together with the earth. It was as if light merges in with the dark and the sky with the ground. The rock with water and love with hatred, she saw life merge. She stopped.

She looked back. She flashed a smile. A smile, so sad filled with regret and darkness, lingered on her face. The face, so alike but different looked up to stare back. The tears were clear, flowing down tracing her face.

Her short tan-colored hair clung to her face. She stared into the gray eyes and whimpered. Karin's eyes trembled as the walls came down. It fell, without pride, without protection and it fell without and effort.

The look she had was indescribable. The look she had was something that she couldn't bear to see in her sister. The only blood there was to her. She reached for her, her hands trembling in compulsion.

Support, need, help…she was giving this to her sister and yet how ironic. It was ironic that even she needed someone to give her hope, need and support.

The sadness was overwhelming, the abandoned feelings that were there, the abandoned soul still stood. It waited and waited patiently but so impatiently. So much energy to protect herself, it fell with a snap it crumbled like the walls of Berlin. Pulled and pushed, the walls came crashing down. The bricks fell and brought the emotions to the dry parched heart, in one swift motion, destroying and damaging everything.

She watched her go, in tears, so weak and sad. She turned around to face the events that will unfold. Finally reaching the two earthly mounds that held a pair of lovers, she looked up to see the stoic face of Byakuya Kuchiki. She stared into muddy gray eyes of his and felt his anguish in her chest. Her fist tightened.

They had seen, breathed, and experienced the forbidden love of a 'star-crossed lover'.

* * *

><p>This is quite long-I think. Well, only three more chapters to go! 6&amp;7 will be posted either tomorrow or the next day!<p>

I have decide that I will write a one shot for them. I'm befuddled at what rating I should write in. Please tell me what rating you would like to read, since this originally is rated K+. If T or M it would probably lead them to the bed, just the details would differ. If K-K+, I will need more time to think, but any ideas are welcome! Please tell me in a review or comment or other means for what you prefer. THANK YOU!

I will start writing chapter 21 of GDFL is posted.

-journeyHK826-


	6. Chapter 6: Reaching

Reaching 

Will he let another Romeo and Juliet to happen? No, this would never happen; it was too much for anyone to bear. The strong is broken and the rich is now poor. A tale that caused destruction to the characters themselves, it was a story never to be repeated. Will the two families let this even be free?

How will the story be passed on to future generations?

He noticed. She walked alone. Alone, without her sister, she was walking slowly. When close enough, he spoke.

"Where is your sister?" He could still see the moisture in her eyes. Her eyes were tainted red.

"She went home. I told her she had enough to deal with." Her eyes wavered facing him but away from them. Karin attempted a smile. He knew, behind that sad, solemn smile there was a gruesome emotion eating her alive. It was consuming her heart, soul and mind.

It passed the reminder. The giving and parting was completed.

But they remained he and she. He watched her lower herself next to him. Her eyes, her troubled gray eyes, were unseen. They were unfocused, confused.

The sadness was still there, even after the ten years, it was there hanging by a thread, holding unto the thin support with all its might.

He closed his eyes.

Then…he reached for her.

* * *

><p>on to the next!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Rain

The Rain

She felt it, but what was it?

What the hell. Why not? Karin leaned back and rested her head at the head at the crook of his neck. So warm and nice…she felt safe. It had been too long since she felt that assurance. Her heart felt the warmness she had not felt in a long time. The time had been slow and painful.

It had prolonged and had been malicious to both.

It was warm. She felt melancholy pass her body and send emotion throughout her body. She was shaking. She trembled. Tears fell, unknown, not cared or noticed. She didn't stop it; she put no effort in it. The pain, the sadness, the numbness and the guilt that had accumulated over the years spilled out.

She was sobbing now. No restraint held her in place. She let all guards down and succumbed to her weakness. Her tears rolled down her pale cheeks. The tears landed on the grassy ground.

Then it rained. It started slowly and gently. It was as if the sky was sad and was in pain as well. They were sympathetic. They understood the cause and the effects from the story. It poured, crying nonstop. Karin looked at the sky and whispered "Are you crying too?"

* * *

><p>This is the second to last chapter! i hope you enjoyed this KarinByakuya moments! I was in a mellow and just down mood when this idea came up! I will NOT be writing a sequel to this story, other than the one-shot, because I really like how I end this touching moment.<p>

BUT in the other hand I will probably be working on other materials ranging from HitsuKarin, ByaKarin or something else.

journeyHK826


	8. Chapter 8: Free

Free

"Are you crying too?" she had said, she had whispered. His eyes widened in shock, but soon softened at the meaning behind the words that were spoken.

She cried. Her fingers grasped his shirt in desperation. Her grip tightened soon as the burden on her chest got heavier and more unbearable. If it was a normal day, he would have said something but it wasn't a normal day. It was a sad, painful day. He too stared up at the sky for a brief moment until her felt a warm heart closer to him. He felt her breathe on his cheek and neck.

He didn't do anything. He let her cry while he only let a single drop of tear fall. It had been hard on all of them. Difficult and painful…their lives had been.

He felt warm underneath her presence. Her touch was warm and her tears hot. She sobbed into his arms his strong neck. She gripped her hold tightened. He felt his body heavy with desperation, need and sadness. She felt the same emotions as he did, but she was the only one expressing it. She expressed it for herself, she expressed in for him. She also expressed it for all of them.

They were getting soaked. The rain fell hard, never ending, not relenting. Their hair clung to their faces. Their faces pale and solemn, they let the raindrops fall and let it soak through their clothes. Even their garments and clothes felt heavy and burdened. Still in each other's arms, she cried, he held her tighter and closer to him.

It was for support and need. The emotions to be fulfilled, their bodies meshed together. They helped each other pull through. It had finally happened. It was over, almost. The time would pass for this to end. It was finally out. The sadness, the tears, they were finally expressed to each other, to the lovers before them. Now they can rest, be together free, having never to witness a 'Romeo' or 'Juliet' to occur or happen. They were free.

They were free…

* * *

><p>I AM SOOOOO SORRRY. a stupid virus got it in the computer and laptop so i couldn't work on ANYTHING until now. IM so sorry that I had not updated this sooner!UGH... sometimes i wonder why there has to be viruses...<p>

THIS is the last and FINAL chapter of this short, very short story. I know it is kinda vague on the plot but if anyone, anyone wants to make a side story coninuing karin and byakuya, please go ahead, but tell me the story so i can read it! ^^

I have posted a poll (for the first time) and am hoping that you will help me on the next work...in BLEACH (which doesn't belong to me bc if it did Rukia and Ichigo would have already have four kids and Karin and Hitsugaya would have already be adults, in both form and age and are working fo rtheir first child..haha, sorry back to what i was saying...The poll would decide EVERYTHING in which I will plan/work/type/post anything involving me writing. SO, do VOTE!

Finally, thank you ALL for suporting this fiction and couple/friendship (?). To all my readers who have always reviewed, left comment, encouraging me and just reading my fiction, THANK YOU! I hope that you will tune in for future fictions!

-journeyHK826-


End file.
